El poder de Tohma Seguchi
by Black Komagoro
Summary: O por que Tohma tiene el poder que tiene. No sirvo para esto, mejor vayan y lean. Ah... flames seran para mi diversion personal


  
TODOS ELLOS SON MIOS!!!! YO LOS CREE Y YO PUEDO DESTRUIRLOS!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! NO PODRÁN ATRAPARME!!! *escapando de los hombres de blanco* NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN!!! *les lanza un final Flash al mas estilo Vegeta con sobredosis de esteroides* NYAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! NADIE PUEDE ATRAPARME!!! *los ahora hombres chamuscados siguen corriendo tras ella*  
  
Comentarios al final, disfruten su lectura!  
  
* * *

**El poder de Tohma Seguchi  
**Por Black Komagoro

  
Yuki descendía lentamente, haciendo que Shuichi gimiera de placer bajo él. Esta si que era forma de empezar el día, qué importaba que Shuichi llegara tarde, otra vez, a un ensayo? Qué importa si tenía que tener su libro listo para el día siguiente y aun le faltaban como dos o tres capítulos? Simplemente no importaba, nada ni nadie le iba a impedir tener uno de esos increíbles orgasmos mañaneros que tanto le gustaban, tanto a él como a Shuichi.  
  
El vocalista de pelo rosa sabía que si no lo detenía ahora iba a llegar tarde y si bien no le temía a K, a quien si le temía y mucho era a Tohma Seguchi, mal que mal era él quien firmaba sus cheques de pago. Queriendo asesinar a alguien, (preferiblemente a Tohma), detuvo a Yuki.  
  
"Ne... Yuki. Voy a llegar tarde..."  
  
"Tu siempre llegas tarde"  
  
"Pero es que tenemos una reunión antes del ensayo con Seguchi-san y no puedo llegar tarde a eso!"  
  
"No te preocupes, yo le explico... Sabes que nunca me dice nada"  
  
Justo en ese momento el teléfono decidió hacer acto de presencia. Yuki no le dio importancia y continuó con lo suyo, no por nada tenía contestador automático. Simplemente dejaría que la maquina hiciera su trabajo y ya vería si llamaba de vuelta o no. Después de tres o cuatro veces que sonara el teléfono el contestador se activo.  
  
"La li ho!!! Hablas a la casa de Yuki!!! En este momento no estamos o estamos ocupados... SHUICHI!! Como sea, por favor deja tu mensaje después del piii!!!"  
  
*piiii*  
  
"UESUGI EIRI POBRE DE TI SI SHINDOH-SAN LLEGA TARDE A LA REUNIÓN DE HOY!! MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ A LA HORA!!! Cuídate y ojalá que termines tu libro a tiempo esta vez"  
  
Con eso sonó el segundo pito y la llamada se cortó. Yuki miraba el teléfono con los ojos muy abiertos y su cabeza apoyada en el estomago de Shuichi, mientras que Shuichi trataba de aguantar las ganas de reírse.  
  
"Cómo demonios hace Tohma para saber estas cosas?!"  
  
Shuichi tomó la cabeza de su escritor en sus manos y lo besó, luego se levantó dejando a un frustrado Yuki en la cama. Después de vestirse en menos de cinco segundos tomó su mochila y se volteó a ver a Yuki.  
  
"Eso es por que... **Tohma Seguchi es el puto amo del universo**!!!"  
  
Shuichi empezó a reírse sin control dada la expresión en la cara de Yuki. Shuichi trató de calmarse lo más que pudo y se acercó a Yuki para darle un suave beso en los labios.  
  
"Me tengo que ir ahora, pero te prometo que te compenso a la noche!"  
  
Yuki por fin reaccionó y tomó a Shuichi por la cara y lo besó profundamente.  
  
"Eso es para que te hagas una idea"  
  
Shuichi salió del departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y deseando que el día terminara lo más rápido posible. La verdad no se sorprendió mucho de ver a Hiro esperándolo enfrente del edificio y con un casco extra en su mano.  
  
"No creo que estés aquí por voluntad propia... a qué hora te llamó?"  
  
Hiro sonrío y le pasó el casco a Shuichi.  
  
"Como a eso de las 7:30 de la mañana"  
  
Shuichi solo sonrío y le dio a su amigo una mirada de disculpa. Hiro sonrío de vuelta y una vez seguro de que Shuichi estaba bien sujeto partió hacia los estudios NG.  
  
* * *   
  
Tohma estaba sentado al frente de la mesa de reuniones, a su derecha estaba K, Nakano y por alguna extraña razón Ryuichi también estaba ahí. A su izquierda estaban Fujisaki, Hiro y Shuichi.   
  
"Como verán las ventas han estado bastante bien, pero podrían estar mejor. He decidido que haremos una gira por todo Japón para aumentar las ventas. Shindoh-san espero que tengas al menos tres nuevas canciones para entonces. Si queremos que sus fanáticos sigan comprando entonces debemos darles lo que desean. También tendremos más sesiones de fotos y estaba pensando en que deberíamos hacer un concurso. El premio seria un día con Bad Luck"  
  
Sakano miro a K y luego a los otros tres sentados al frente.  
  
"Señor presidente, para cuando sería la gira?"  
  
"En un mes... mes y medio como máximo"  
  
Shuichi saltó de su silla con una expresión de shock.  
  
"QUEEE?!! Pe-pe-pero... No creo que podamos tener tres nuevas canciones listas en un mes!! Además tenemos que ensayar el repertorio y los solos! Y las nuevas versiones de otras canciones!! Hay que hacer los nuevos arreglos y, y, y, y-"  
  
"Shuichi respira!!"  
  
Hiro había logrado sentar a Shuichi nuevamente mientras le daba aire con una revista que había en la mesa. Por otro lado Sakano ya estaba en modo de remolino dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Fujisaki no decía nada, solo anotaba y anotaba cosas en la pequeña libreta que siempre cargaba consigo. K estaba empezando a sacar su adorada Magnum y Ryuichi? Pues Ryuichi solo se dedicaba a dibujar sin prestarle atención a nadie.  
  
"BASTA! Van a hacer lo que les digo y punto. Mientras Shindoh-san trabaja en las nuevas canciones, Fujisaki-kun y Nakano-san trabajarán en los las nuevas versiones. Las sesiones de fotos están programadas para el Viernes y del concurso me encargo yo junto con K-san. Quedó claro?!"  
  
Todos en la mesa asintieron cabizbajos. Uno por uno salieron de la sala de reuniones y se dirigieron hacia los estudios de grabaciones. Este seria un largo día, por no decir que el mes se iba a hacer eterno. Shuichi quería estrangular a Tohma, pero una vez mas el cheque de pago lo detuvo.  
  
* * *  
  
Después de un largo día de grabaciones y ensayos todos se retiraron a sus casas. No antes de que Tohma les recordara que el que llegaba tarde tendría que afrontar las consecuencias; hasta ahí llegaba la recompensa que Shuichi le había prometido a Yuki. Por otro lado Hiro, quien se suponía iba a ir a dejar a Shuichi, nunca se sintió más agradecido que Yuki existiera, el escritor al parecer no podía aguantar más tiempo lejos de su hiperactivo novio y lo fue a buscar a los estudios.  
  
_Debo recordar comprarle algo   
_  
El joven guitarrista se dirigió a su moto seguido de Fujisaki quien se suponía iría a la casa del pelirrojo a pie, pero como Hiro ya no tenía que llevar a Shuichi, ahora Fujisaki no tendría que caminar. Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta y en menos de tres segundos ya se habían alejado del lugar. Fujisaki se aprovecho del _pánico_ y abrazo a Hiro lo mas fuerte que pudo.  
  
_Que tenga cara de niño bueno no quiere decir que sea inocente _  
  
Gracias al ruido de la moto Hiro no escuchó la risita que su compañero soltó gracias a sus no muy limpios pensamientos. Por su parte Hiro estaba pensando algo parecido, por no decir que igual.  
  
_A la mierda con los arreglos, para eso ya tendremos tiempo. Pienso aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tenemos lo mejor que pueda _  
  
Rápidamente llegaron al pequeño departamento de Hiro, este sentía que ya se le iban a quebrar las costillas. Al parecer a Fujisaki si le asusto el _insignificante_ encuentro cercano con un perro. Bueno, quien puede culpar al pobre Hiro, cuando las hormonas llaman, pues las hormonas llaman y ya. Ambos subieron as escaleras más rápido de lo que se habían venido desde los estudios y Hiro casi rompe la puerta ante la frustración de no encontrar sus llaves, lo cual le llego a causar risa al chico de cabello verde ya que la ropa que Hiro usaba la verdad es que no ocultaba mucho.  
  
Una vez adentro y asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada Hiro atacó. En menos de lo que uno dice, bueno lo que sea, Hiro ya estaba encima del otro chico y este último, sin que el guitarrista supiera cómo, ya lo había despojado de su camisa y le estaba abriendo los pantalones.  
  
"Como demonios puedes hacer eso?!"  
  
Fujisaki sonrío.  
  
"Secreto de familia... herencia de sangre. Tohma-san también puede hacer-"  
  
"No quiero saber... definitívamente no quiero saber"  
  
Fujisaki le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y continuó con su _trabajo_. Hiro se encogió de hombros y continuó también. Ya estaban los dos desnudos y en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Ambos solo lo ignoraron, pero cuando el aparato simplemente no dejó de sonar Hiro con un gruñido contestó.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
El pobre chico tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído cuando la voz del otro lado comenzó a gritar.  
  
"MÁS LES VALE A LOS DOS ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN LOS ARREGLOS!! NO CREAN QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE HAY ENTRE USTEDES, **ASÍ QUE A TRABAJAR**!!"  
  
Hiro no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Tohma ya había cortado. En menos de un minuto cualquier deseo que tuviera ya se le había desaparecido.   
  
"Como mierda hace para saber estas cosas?!"  
  
Fujisaki solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Tohma Seguchi es el puto amo del universo... te parece respuesta suficiente?"  
  
Hiro se sentó en la cama desconsolado.  
  
"De hecho sí"  
  
* * *  
  
K limpiaba sus armas tranquilamente mientras Sakano preparaba café. El pobre productor sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza y además estaba con frustración sexual, nuevamente, gracias a Tohma. Ellos también habían recibido una llamada de Tohma diciéndoles que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo se pusieran a trabajar.   
  
"Ya está listo tu café, no tendrás por ahí algo para el dolor de cabeza?"  
  
K dejó el arma que estaba puliendo en la mesa y se dirigió al baño, luego de un rato de estar rebuscando en los gabinetes del baño, volvió con una cajita blanco y rojo.  
  
"Esto es lo único que tengo"  
  
Sakano miró la caja y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
  
"Se puede saber por que mierda tienes esto?! Me estás engañando con alguien?!"  
  
K se empezó a reír con ganas, pero cuando vio la mirada asesina de Sakano decidió que era mejor parar.  
  
"No, no te estoy engañando con nadie, es solo que el Tanston* es lo único que me quita los dolores de cabeza. Que importa que sea, bueno para eso. Es un anti-inflamatorio fuerte y eso es lo único que necesito saber"  
  
Sakano aun lo miraba sospechoso.  
  
"Y cómo sabes tu eso?"  
  
"Nunca se te olvide que estuve casado y que tengo un hijo"  
  
K y su esposa habían decidido divorciarse hace un par de meses atrás ya que ambos habían encontrado a otra persona y ninguno quería tener el matrimonio pesándole sobre sus nuevas relaciones. Aun se llevaban bien y cada cierto tiempo hablaban por teléfono para saber como estaban y para que K supiera cómo estaba su hijo y conversar con el también.   
  
"Ah... verdad"  
  
Sakano tenia una mano detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa de vergüenza en su rostro.  
  
"Es que a veces se me olvida"  
  
"No importa. Ya tómate eso para que se te pase el dolor de cabeza y podamos trabajar aunque sea un poco. Tengo la sospecha de que si no lo hacemos Tohma va a saber"  
  
Sakano se rió y luego se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Pues verás, es que Seguchi-san tiene un secreto"  
  
"Y se puede saber cuál es?"  
  
"Que Tohma Seguchi es el puto amo del universo"  
  
"Cierto... muy cierto"  
  
Ambos suspiraron y empezaron a trabajar.  
  
* * *  
  
Mika estaba furiosa, cualquiera diría que se parecía a una leona enjaulada y con hambre. Tohma por otro lado estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el diario y tomando una copa de whisky.   
  
"No me importa que seas el presidente de NG! No hace una semana que volviste de una gira con Nittle Grasper y me dices que en un mes te vas a ir nuevamente con Bad Luck a una gira de quien sabe cuanto tiempo?!!"  
  
Tohma, sin dejar de mirar el diario le contestó.  
  
"La gira va a durar dos meses. Queremos tratar de cubrir la mayor parte de Japón que podamos"  
  
"Y a mí que mierda me importa eso!! Nunca estas en la casa! Cuando llegas yo ya estoy dormida y te vas antes de que me despierte!! Y si decides llegar temprano siempre traes a Ryuichi y Noriko contigo!!"  
  
Tohma simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Es mi trabajo, tengo que estar ahí o si no nada funciona"  
  
Mika estaba que iba a estallar.  
  
"Es que acaso eso es lo único que tienes en la cabeza?! A ver? Cuándo fue la ultima vez que salimos los dos solos, ah?! Te apuesto que ni te acuerdas!"  
  
Tohma frunció el ceño por un momento antes de contestar.  
  
"El Martes pasado salimos a comer"  
  
"**Eso fue una cena de negocios**!! Que nos hayamos quedado un rato después de que los otros se fueran no cuenta!!"  
  
El rubio bajo el diario y miro a su esposa sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
"Mira, voy a tratar de organizarme para que podamos salir un día, te parece?"  
  
Mika se quedo helada, ahora resultaba que tenia que pedir cita para poder estar con SU marido?!   
  
"Ya está! Me voy a Kyoto mañana! Cuando decidas que es más importante para ti, si tu mujer o tu trabajo me avisas!!"  
  
Tohma aun no dejaba de sonreír.  
  
"No puedes irte a Kyoto"  
  
"PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES?! **EL PUTO AMO DEL UNIVERSO?**!!"  
  
Tohma aun sonriendo se volteo a ver su diario.  
  
"De hecho si... lo soy"  
  
  
  
**~Fin~**  
  
*Tanston es un remedio para cuando una esta en 'esos días'. Es lo único que me funciona y realmente es muy fuerte. ^^!  
  
  
Je je je... ya sé es un fic estúpido, pero la idea me vino a la mente cuando leí la traducción al español de un dj de Gravi donde decían eso y no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza hasta que lo escribí.  
  
*atajando los tomates, lechugas y otras verduras que le tiran* ^__^ Ahora ya no tengo que ir a comprar! ^^V *haciendo una ensalada*  
  
Bueno, espero sus reviews y si piensan seguir tirándome cosas, ojalá que sean chocolates, harina y azúcar... Es que quiero hacer una torta ^^V  
  
Sigan la flecha por favor...  
  
**l l  
l l  
l l  
l l  
l l  
l l  
l l  
l l  
l l  
l l  
\/**


End file.
